The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park!
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends In Jurassic Park! is a 2006 television movie based on the animated television series The Adventures Of Two Friends. The movie was originally set to be aired on April 14, 2006, but it has been delayed due to production problems and was aired on September 8, 2006. In production order, the movie is divided into three parts. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks and Samantha * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks and Ed * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Arnold, Shark, Dwayne, Robo-Dinosaurs and Baby Dinosaurs * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Professor Taylor and Becky * Jason Marsden as Rick Carter and Glenn * John DiMaggio as Ted Carter and Doctor "Freeky" Drooler * Nancy Cartwright as Danny and Billy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave and The Guide * Candi Milo as Miranda Carter * Alyson Stoner as Tilly Plot Jimmy and Andy look out the window of each other's room to talk about a trip to the Jurassic theme park with their families. Jimmy says that he can't wait to see the dinosaurs, but Andy tells him that the dinosaurs there are actually robots. Jimmy and Andy are then scolded by Mrs. Benson for talking early in the morning. Jimmy comments that Mrs. Benson is like a dinosaur. At the breakfast table, Lucy complains about having to go to the Jurassic theme park. Jerry tells her that she'll find some fun in the park. Before leaving for the park, Nancy and her family promise to take care of Scout and Penny in their owners' absence as dogs aren't allowed in the park. As soon as the families leave, Scout and Penny get involved with a brawl with Shark and the Carters try to stop them. The Brooks' and the Stewarts finally arrive at the Jurassic theme park. They meet Professor Taylor, a famous paleontologist who's the owner of the park. Andy sees Danny and asks him what he's doing here. Danny tells Andy that he came here to see the Dinosaur eggs Professor Taylor discovered. Professor Taylor tells everyone that he found several Dinosaur eggs a few days ago and he's doing some research. Professor Taylor introduces the Brooks' and the Stewarts to his assistant, Glenn. Jimmy asks the professor where they can see the eggs. Professor Taylor tells Jimmy that the eggs are in a lab and anyone is forbidden from entering the lab in fear of stealing the eggs and using them for the thief's own profit. When the Brooks' and the Stewarts leave to explore the park, Glenn looks around the park with a evil smile on his face. The Brooks' and the Stewarts take a ride in a mini train around the park. While the guide tells them about the park's surroundings and the fake animals there, Jimmy wanders off and Andy catches up to him. Andy asks Jimmy what he's doing. Jimmy tells him that he's going to the lab and see the Dinosaur eggs. Andy protests saying that no one can't see the eggs, but Jimmy has walked off and Andy tries to catch up to him. Lucy sees them walking away and follows them. Meanwhile, in a camp set up in the park, a mad scientist Doctor "Freeky" Drooler is planning to steal the eggs to use them for evil purposes and sends his team--Samantha, Ed and Dwayne--to steal the eggs. Drooler's twin children, Billy and Tilly, want to go with them, but their overweight and nasty babysitter, Becky, forbids them as they have homework about dinosaurs. Jimmy and Andy are walking around the park looking for the lab with Lucy following them. Jimmy and Andy bump into Samantha, Ed and Dwayne. Samantha, Ed and Dwayne pretend to Jimmy and Andy that they're assistants in the park and they're going to the lab. They ask Jimmy and Andy to come along. Andy says that no one is allowed in the lab, but Samantha tells him that the professor only says stories to entertain everyone. So, Samantha, Ed and Dwayne go with Jimmy and Andy to the lab. Eventually, they find the lab. Andy sees a sign that the card is needed to go in. However, Ed unveils his drilling machine and drills a hole in the wall. Jimmy sees the eggs and is about to touch them, but... gets a spark of electricity when he touches the table the eggs are lying on. Andy tells Jimmy that Professor Taylor may have invented the security system to keep anyone from touching the eggs. Dwayne gets in trouble with the wires around the lab and accidentally cuts one, causing a blackout in the lab. Samantha snatches the eggs. Jimmy and Andy ask her what's going on. Samantha, Ed and Dwayne tell Jimmy and Andy that they work for evil scientist, Doctor "Freeky" Drooler, and they're taking the eggs for him and thank for their help. However, the security system starts to go haywire due to Dwayne's clumsiness and the lab is about to explode... The lab explodes, but everyone manages to escape. Lucy shows up and asks Jimmy and Andy that they're okay. Jimmy tells Lucy that they're fine and he sees that Samantha, Ed and Dwayne are gone. Andy realizes that they got away with the eggs and blames Jimmy for this because of his desire to see the eggs despite the rules. Professor Taylor shows up and tells them that he expected this to happen. Professor Taylor tells Jimmy, Andy and Lucy that he and Drooler worked together as paleontologists, but Drooler wanted to steal the eggs to use them for his crazy experiments and he got fired. Now, Drooler is looking for revenge by stealing the eggs. Jimmy and Andy apologize for helping Drooler steal the eggs and promise to return them. However, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Professor Taylor are cornered by the giant robo-dinosaur... The robo-dinosaur attacks them violently and destroys several trees. While running, Professor Taylor explains that Drooler must have reprogrammed the dinosaurs to use them as a distraction from his experiments. Professor Taylor tells Jimmy, Andy and Lucy that the dinosaur has a computer on its head and they have to turn it off, but someone has to keep the dinosaur busy. Jimmy chooses Lucy to distract the dinosaur. The dinosaur chases Lucy and Jimmy, Andy and the professor jump to the dinosaur's head. Lucy runs right to Drooler's camp. Professor Taylor says that the dinosaur's control has many buttons and he doesn't know which one is to turn it off. Jimmy presses the button and... the dinosaur stops and gets turned off. However, the troubles are not over yet because the group got captured by Drooler and his minions because Lucy brought them to the camp. Billy and Tilly see what happened from their tent and decide to join the commotion, but Tilly tells Billy that Becky is guarding their tent to keep them from going out. Billy sees Becky sleeping and he and Tilly sneak out, but on the way to the Drooler's tent... they bump into Becky! Billy and Tilly lie to Becky that they're going to their father's tent to see his work on the eggs as a part of their homework about dinosaurs. Unfortunately for them, Becky decides to accompany them. Inside Drooler's tent, Samantha, Ed and Dwayne have Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Professor Taylor tied up. Professor Taylor asks Drooler what he'll do with the eggs. Drooler tells the professor that he's planning to use the dinosaur eggs to make them hatch and use the dinosaurs to destroy the schools as a revenge on his teachers for not appreciating his genius about the dinosaurs. Lucy tells Drooler that he won't get away with this. Drooler tells her that it's too late. However, a grenade lands in front of the tent and explodes. The smoke clears to reveal Glenn. Professor Taylor asks Glenn that he's here to save them. Glenn tells them that he's not here for them, but for the eggs... Glenn tells everyone that he's actually a poacher and he was pretending to be Professor Taylor's assistant to gain the eggs, but he didn't expect Drooler standing in his way. Jimmy asks Glenn what he wants to do with the eggs. Glenn explains that he'll make the eggs hatch only to have the present world go back to the prehistoric times. Glenn snatches the eggs and runs away, with Drooler, Samantha, Ed and Dwayne chasing him, leaving Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Professor Taylor tied up inside the tent. Billy, Tilly and Becky arrive and free Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Professor Taylor. Professor Taylor wonders why Drooler's children are helping them when they're supposed to be evil like their father. Billy and Tilly tell them that they're not evil as their father because they rarely see him and are under Becky's custody. Jimmy is determined to stop Glenn and save the eggs. Andy, Lucy and Professor Taylor agree with him. Billy and Tilly also want to help them, but Becky forbids them as it's too dangerous. Billy and Tilly beg Becky to let them go. Becky reluctantly agrees, but she'll go with them. Glenn is about to use his ray gun to make the eggs hatch, but Drooler shows up and fights with Glenn for the custody of the eggs. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Professor Taylor, Billy, Tilly and Becky show up and, seeing Glenn and Drooler distracted, they take the eggs. Unfortunately, Drooler sees them and sends Samantha, Ed and Dwayne after them. After a long chase, Professor Taylor trips on a rock and drops the eggs. Jimmy and Samantha race each other for the eggs. Jimmy catches the eggs first. However, the eggs start to move... Professor Taylor says that the eggs are ready to hatch. The eggs are finally hatched and baby dinosaurs are born. The baby dinosaurs have seen Jimmy and Andy first when they were born, so they think that they're their mother. Glenn and Drooler show up and fight over the baby dinosaurs again. They accidentally set off a bobby trap Professor Taylor set and Glenn and Drooler are trapped inside a cage. Dave and Arnold arrive and take Glenn, Drooler, Samantha, Ed and Dwayne into custody. Professor Taylor thanks Jimmy and Andy for their help and tells them that they can keep the baby dinosaurs. Back with the Carters, their troubles with Scout, Penny and Shark are not over yet... Note * Although Jimmy and Andy were given the baby dinosaurs at the end of the movie, the baby dinosaurs didn't appear in future episodes since then.